The Tale of the Witch Tsunade
by Houjun Ri
Summary: AU. Average Hyuuga goes to the tutoring service after school, she’s unexpectedly sent to another world though. Now she’s stuck with a psycho medic, a lazy assassin, and a banshee of a princess to find a way to get her back home, but only a mage can help.
1. Ring a Bell I

**Houjun Ri: **Evil dust bunnies filled with ideas wanted me to write this. Ugh, curse them. So anyway, while reading/studying (**snorts**) Tales of Genji, I kind of felt like writing a story based on a fairytale. Well I don't know if it's a fairytale, but for me it kinda is. Ah, whatever on with the story. Also **warning **to you all: _crack-pairings_! Since I am a poor student, I have no money on me so of course **I can't possibly own Naruto**.

**Summary:** AU. Average Hyuuga goes to the tutoring service after school, she's unexpectedly sent to another world though. Now she's stuck with a psycho medic, a lazy assassin, and a banshee of a princess to find a way to get her back home, but wait how can she? Only a mage can help.

* * *

The Tale of the Witch Tsunade

**Ring a Bell 1**

_"Reaching up for no man's land"_

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come Hina-chi?" questioned a brunette, tugging her blue neck bow, loosening it from her neck. The girl had her summer uniform: a white short sleeved polo shirt, and a plated blue skirt. It was optional for students in Kanto Gakuen to put their pale blue vest on if they wanted to. Of course not many students wore the vest attire, it was usually worn during the spring or winter time of the school year.

"I-I'm sorry Yui-san…I really can't…" mumbled a shy navy haired girl, sitting on her wooden chair packing her textbooks inside her school bag. The girl wore the same uniform as her friend, but decided to be more formal and traditional so she wore the pale blue vest. She hesitantly raised her head seeing a disappointed face in front of her. Oh how bad she felt now.

"Aww, that's no fun. Stupid tutoring service place always takes away your time," Yui muttered as she crossed her arms, and she was pouting slightly. "I mean sure we have to study for the high school entrance exams, but still!"

"I-I'm really sorry…"

Giving the navy haired girl a small smile, Yui placed her hand on her friends' shoulder. "No worries Hina-chi, maybe next time we'll go to the arcade with Hoju-kun and that American-exchange student brat."

"Y-Yui-san!"

It was uncomfortable for young fifteen-year-old Hyuuga Hinata to talk behind peoples backs. She was always taught to show respect, and especially give respect. The motto '_treat others as you want to be treated_' was always a top priority and value. Hearing this mean comment from a good friend, gave her a feeling of awkwardness. It was something she was never used to, blame her father for her tight upbringing, she wasn't a fan of talking behind others back. Hinata closed her bag, textbooks already placed inside, and began to stand up.

"Please don't … don't say mean things about A-Alex-san…" she muttered, already exiting the classroom. Walking side by side with her friend Yui. The brunette rolled her chocolate eyes.

"Sure, I won't call her any names. I got it, I got it!"

Sighing, Hinata glanced at the entrance hall. There students would take off their indoor shoes, and replace them with their outdoor shoes that they had stored in their personal cubbies. Hinata went to her cubby and slip off her pale beige indoor shoes and replaced them with her traditional black shoes. Her friend did the same, and now they were out the front doors.

"He-rro!" cried an enthusiastic dirty blond haired girl, waving her hands frantically. Unlike Yui's traditional summer outfit, the dirty blond female had small accessories with her uniform. Small and colorful different kinds of pins were on her skirt. Her hair was tied into a pigtail to the side, usually female student's shouldn't put their hair up or in any kind of style. Those were the school rules, but it didn't really mattered to the female blond. Next to the blond, was a dark haired boy. Waving at them to get their attention. Black pants, and white short sleeved polo shirt was his summer uniform.

Yui sighed. "Great, the American is here…_with_ Hoju-kun. Just my day…"

Hinata's lips turned into a small frown. "Yui-san…"

"Okay, okay! I'll be nice!" came the grunting reply.

"Hey guys!" said the blond giving a small hug to each girl. "What are we going to do today?"

Yui shrugged, not liking the small hug that the girl had given her. "The usual, eat, arcade, shop, go home and sleep."

Hinata smiled at the effort that her friend was giving. At least Yui wasn't exploding like the first day of school. The boy scratched the back of his head.

"So I guess we'll go to…"

"Oh yeah, Hinata can't come, she has that tutoring session class today," announced the brunette, standing next to the dark haired boy. "Let's drop her off on our way."

Hinata gave an apologetic smile. "I'm really sorry…Alex-san, Hoju-san, Yui-san."

The blond, Alex, gave a small frown. "Hinata-chaan! Can't you skip or something? Isn't it today special for you three?"

"Yes, _us _three…" muttered Yui a bit to darkly for the dark haired friends. Hoju nudge the side of Yui, who flinched in pain. Hinata gave Alex a hesitant smile.

"Y-Yes, but I'm sure w-we can do it next week…going out the four of us," she said trying to cheer up her blond friend. Apparently it had worked, the blond gave a tight hug to the milky white eyed girl, who returned the friendly hug back. The four students of Kanto Gakuen began to exit the entrance gates. They each talked about what they had done in class, and soon they started chatting about which high school they would try to enter. It took them no less than fifteen minutes to finally arrive at the tutoring session building where Hinata was supposed to enter. They each bid a farewell to Hinata, and soon the young girl entered the building among with other students from different middle schools.

_Beep_._ Beep_.

Hinata grabbed her school bag, and searched for her phone. Finally finding the silver device, she flipped it open, and noticed the caller ID. Lips forming into a small smile, she answered the call.

"Hi Hinabi."

Looking around the entrance hall of the tutoring building, she found a place where the chairs were placed and people were just sitting there, either talking or studying. So she began to walk over to one of the blue chairs. She sat down, and placed her bag at an empty chair next to her.

"Yes Hanabi? What is it?"

Questioning her sister, Hinata had not noticed the curious glances that the pale male next to her was giving. His golden eyes was watching her small petite figure. While talking to her younger sister on the phone, she felt a sudden chill running through her spine. Hesitantly, she faced the person next to her other side. She noticed the pale face of the man, long dark hair, and his eerie golden eyes. He just wore a brown trench coat and black pants. Almost forgetting that her sister was on the other line, she responded to quickly when her sister had repeated her question again.

"I-I won't be home till eight…I-I'm at the tutoring building r-right now. I have late class t-today…"

Her milky lilac eyes took a glance at the man beside her once again. "Y-Yes Hanabi…"

The man next to her heard a young voice from the other line.

"_Hinata-neechan? Why are you stuttering?_"

Hinata quickly looked away from the man next to her. She bit her bottom lip, and said reassuring words to her sister. Snapping her flip phone shut, she picked up her stuff and decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator. Quickly walking up the stairs, she remembered that her classroom was on the fourth floor, and the numbers 2-0-7 were placed on the wall near the front of the classroom door. Hinata took her time when going up to her destination.

**Tap-Tap.**

'_Footsteps?_' she wondered as she took another step. She clutched the handle of her bag tightly. As the footsteps got closer, Hinata stopped her tracks, and still clutching her bag close to her chest. Seeing the man earlier today was still giving her shivers and goose bumps. Was it him…?

'_C-Could he be … following me?_' she thought trying to forget the pale man with unusual golden eyes. '_N-No … no stranger would follow me unless…_'

Hinata shook her head. '_No! J-Just walk Hinata…just walk to the classroom and everything will be fine…_'

She did so, but the foots steps were getting closer . She glanced up ahead, and gave a sigh of relief. The door was just a couple of steps away, and her paranoia would just go away. Sadly, by now the footsteps were getting closer, and without thinking she stopped her tracks. She clutched her bag dearly, and shut her eyes tightly.

**Tap-Tap.**

The person was running now.

**Tap-Tap.**

The tapping sound stopped for a minute. Hinata opened her eyes, and took a small glance at black shoes, and gray pants. She blinked, and looked up.

The male student with a yellow sweater was glancing at his watch, then he ran up the stairs once again. He was probably late for his sessions.

Hinata gasped for air. She had been holding it ever since she stopped her tracks. Getting back her breathing, she looked down to see no one was following her. She got worried over nothing! Silly Hinata…

Walking a few pairs of stairs, she opened the door, and closed it. She was now in a hallway filled with doors that would lead her to many classrooms. Walking east, she decided to look carefully at the classroom numbers imprinted at the side of the door in blue. Finally reaching the classroom 207, she opened the door. No one was inside, the classroom was empty. Hinata glanced at her watch that her father had given her for her birthday.

She had twenty minutes to spare, until class would begin. Taking a seat near the window, she took her time to see the busy Tokyo streets.

"Hey!"

Her head turned around, and soon her cheeks turned pink. "Y-Yes?"

"Do you know what time class starts?" asked a male student, with a brown uniform. Similar to hers, but the jacket was brown instead of blue.

"About seventeen minutes…" she muttered, looking down at her lap. She could not believe that she was talking to the boy that she had been admiring since the beginning of the tutoring sessions!

The blond boy blinked his blue eyes, and scratched his head. "Phew. I thought class ended. I knew I should have taken the later train…"

Hinata mutely nodded, and heard footsteps coming closer. The boy stopped right in front of her.

"I'm Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. I go to Kana Gakuen, pretty far from here actually. Heh, how about you?"

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata…I go to Kanto Gakuen. N-Not really far…" she said bashfully looking away.

She could not see it, but his eyes widen. "Holy … you go to that rich school!?"

Her face turned tomato red. So her father was a businessman it really wasn't her choice of what school to go to. "W-Well…Yes…"

"Wow, erm… so what high school are you applying to?"

"I-I'm not sure yet, probably Hibiya Kotogakko…"

Hinata looked up to see the priceless face of Uzumaki Naruto.

"Er…going for the top five schools in Tokyo huh?" he questioned feeling a bit timid, something that surprised the young girl. "Well … I'll probably be going to Shinjuku Yamabuki Kotogakko. I'll be able to wear my own clothes. No uniforms you know?"

Hinata nodded, feeling a bit sadden at the choice of the school he had chosen. Sure the school was very advance in technological classes, but they were tough causing for some students to drop out. Pretty harsh.

"O-Oh, I see…why did you c-choose that school anyway?" she stuttered a bit, trying her hardest to focus on the blond boy in front of her. Naruto grinned, and briskly passed by her. He stood in front of the window, and glanced at the scenery in front of him.

"Let's just say I want to do something, so I'll be remembered by, you know?" he said, a small grin still placed in his lips. "Something someone will thank me for in years."

Hinata just stared at him, admiring him even more. Slowly standing up, and having a small courage from within, she went to stand next to him. Her eyes noticed the scenery that he was silently enjoying to himself. Modestly she took a glance at his facial features. His blue eyes were shining brightly, almost as if he was falling head over heels for the scenery in front of him. Instantly both their eyes met; however, the blond boys' eyes widen. Still staring, she had not noticed a rough hand on her back.

Suddenly she felt a rapid push against her back. It was not just a slight push, it had more force on it. Her forehead connected to the glass of the window because of the pressure the glass cracked causing it to shatter in small pieces. The only thing she saw was the concrete floor below her, and the only thing she could hear was her name that was shouted by none other than Uzumaki Naruto.

"HINATA!!"

Dark abyss was all she remembered.


	2. Ring a Bell II

**Houjun Ri: **Meh, fast so don't expect updates to be like this, but I forgot to mention _Ring a Bell _is owned and sung by **Bonnie Pink**. & I forgot to mention crack pairings too.

**ShikaHina, KankuTen, **SakuSai, **NaruTema, NejiIno**

& if you don't like it, you know there's always a choice not to read it right? Note for you guys; Hinata and Naruto are young in this story. So the others are a bit … older?

* * *

The Tale of the Witch Tsunade

**Ring a Bell II**

"_To take a breath and take a chance_"

* * *

'_Give my regards to the toad and the snail.'_

Darkness.

Everything was dark, that's all there was.

Was she dead? She had fallen from a high place, perhaps a four story building. She wasn't sure anymore, but something was odd and her brain kept telling her that: She was _not_ dead.

If she were dead, she couldn't be able to feel the cold temperature surrounding her, right? It was too cold to be dead, unless that's how death felt like. Everything was odd, it even _felt_ odd.

'_Happy thoughts…happy thoughts…_' she chanted inside her mind. Due to the cold temperature, Hinata rubbed her arms, trying to warm them up with the friction between her clothes and skin that were rubbing each other. A sudden gust of wind rushed against her clothes and hair. Her eyes snapped wide open, and just stared at the clear blue sky.

'_I-I'm alive,_' the thought had just registered in her head. She blinked her milky eyes, and slowly turned her head to the side. '_W-What…?!_'

Below her were trees and above her was just the clear blue sky with some clouds. But what surprised her the most was that nobody could ever do: she was _floating_ in midair. Her mind was no registering right because she was not screaming, she was just astonished that she was floating. A few seconds passed, and suddenly she began to feel pressure of air in her face.

She was falling.

Hinata didn't scream, she was too shocked and it didn't register in her brain that she was about to hit the hard dirty ground. She did however (due to her reflexes) cover her face with her arms, and tried to curl her body. She shut her eyes, and waited for the impact. She could feel her long navy blue locks, and clothes fluttering against the air.

A loud crack of wood breaking was heard, along with a hard thump, and a scream. Due to contact with some object, she felt her knees and arms sending jolts of pain. She winced and tried to keep herself together. She was still alive, perhaps with a few broken bones, but she was alive and that was all that mattered!

At first there was silence, and all that could be heard was Hinata's moans of pain. Then hell broke loose.

"Your highness!"

"Lady - !"

"Enough! Get this _thing_ off of _me_!" came out a shrilly voice from the _object_ Hinata had landed on.

Hinata opened her eyes, and blinked two times to get her eyes back to focus. All she saw was blond hair because the next thing she knew she was lifted up by two strong hands. She was pushed aside so another pair of strong hands were placed on her shoulders.

"My lady are you alright?" said a young female helping the blond to her feet, and dusting the dirt and wood from the marvelous robes that the blond was wearing.

"Your highness…"

"I'm fine!" cried out the blond a bit too roughly, pushing the young brunette away. "There's no time for a dress check up you stupid girl! I'll wear another one!"

The male that had lifted up Hinata, coughed getting the attention from the people around him. The people surrounding him stood quiet and waited for the man to begin his orders. "Everyone, prepare to help her highness on a horse to ride on, Sari I'll let you be in charge of her highness well being. Tomari, I'll let you be in charge of handling _that one_. We must continue to our destination. We have to be there by sunset, we do not have time for distractions."

Meanwhile Hinata was rubbing her arms due to the pain. She winced as she touched her wrist, and wondered if she had broken it. She glanced up and noticed the blond being lead to a white horse. Tilting her head to the side she wondered what was going on. All of a sudden ropes tied her hands together. Hinata cringed in pain, feeling the jolts of stings surrounding her injured wrist.

"Let's go."

She looked at the brown haired male, wincing in pain as he was dragging her with the rope that were tied in her hands. "W-Where…am I?"

The male stood silent and did not bother answering her question. Hinata sighed, and flinched in pain for the fourth time. She looked around her surroundings, and all she saw were trees and a road of dirt leading somewhere. Her head then looked up at the sky. She had one long day ahead of her.

* * *

It had been one exhausting walk for a middle school student. She couldn't even believe that people would walk that much in five hours, or was it six? Hinata didn't care at the moment, all she really wanted was rest, and she got none of that in the last five or so hours.

They were still currently walking, but she had overhead two girls talking that they were really close by to wherever they were heading to. Of course they were silence by one of the peers since they knew she was listening. She also overheard that once they were close by they would blindfold her later on. Of course she found it silly at the time, but now that she actually was blind folded she thought otherwise. It felt like an hour to her since she was blind folded. It was such a scary experience for her. Just what were they going to do with her?

"We're here!" shouted one of them. Hinata jumped a bit being startled by the loud voice, and finally the cloth that had been covering her view was taken off by the guard that was watching over her . She blinked, and noticed a big gate. She gaped at the oversized gate, and wondered where she was now.

She knew she was not in Tokyo. After all Tokyo did not have big gates like the one in front of her.

The gate was made out of wood, and had a large carving of a leaf on it. Hinata squinted her eyes and noticed that it also had swirls. She had no more thoughts about the gate since she was pushed to go forward. When entering the gate there stood men in uniforms checking the blond that she had landed on hours ago. They had let her inside the gate along with two other girls following behind.

Once being checked by the security guards, which took about half an hour, the people that were taking her hostage stopped in the middle of the street. The man that had been giving out orders had called for the man who was currently supervising her. He had tied her up in one of the carriages they had, and left here there alone.

Anxiously looking both way, she wondered if she could escape them. She pulled the rope, and flinched. Her wrist was still throbbing, and she already knew that it had swollen due to the tightness of the rope.

"What are you doing?"

Hinata stopped pulling on the rope, and turned around to face none other than the blond she had fallen on. Hinata bit her lip nervously, and stood quiet. Her eyes gazed down at the ground, she would sometimes take small glimpses at the blond ahead.

The blond walked towards her, robes dirtying themselves as she walked. Her eyes were piercing and foreign to Hinata. As she stood in front of the navy haired girl, the blond frowned.

"You fell on me."

No reply came from the fifteen year old.

"Do you know you would have been dead hours ago?"

Silence.

A small irritated sigh. "I knew my stupid grandfather should have sent me another guardian than this one. Any other bodyguard would have killed you right on the spot, but not this one. Hmph."

Her eyes carefully examined the third year middle school student. Hinata was cautious of the blond's stare. She didn't like being stared at, especially in a bad way. There was a small silence for a minute then, the blond gave a small chuckle.

"I guess you can be my servant," she said hotly as she crossed her arms. "Looks like your hands need a little work to do."

With that she left Hinata alone, and unsupervised. Of course she left with one last comment to make Hinata feel worse than before. "Try not to run away, they'll catch you no matter what."

Hinata sighed, and examined the ropes that tied her hands together. She glanced back at the ground where the blond stood a few moments ago. Hinata gave a sigh, and took a deep breath. She began to think of the consequences to both sides.

If she were to stay, she knew she would become the maid of that blond woman. She wouldn't be able to find a way to where she was currently at. Not to mention how to get back home. Could she even go back? At the sudden thought Hinata frowned. Staying as a servant to the blond was not the choice to go.

Nervously looking at the rope, she began to carefully observed how it was tied. Yanking her hand that was uninjured she tried to loose the knot. It was successful after moving her wrist a lot. Biting the rope with her teeth (it was practically difficult since she was supposed to look unsuspicious), she had finally gotten out of the rope after a few minutes. Thank goodness that the man did not know how to tie rope proficiently. She touched her injured wrist, and cringed. It was pink, and swollen.

"Oww," she moaned, softly rubbing the injury.

She quickly shut her mouth, and looked around. Had she been caught?

There was nobody in sight, so she had the perfect chance to run away. Closing her eyes, Hinata took a deep breath. Opening her milky eyes seconds later, she took the chance to run away from the people who were taking her as a hostage unnoticeably. She entered an empty ally, then stopped for a few seconds, and she finally heard someone shouting: "She's not here!"

With that she sprinted her way deeper into the empty ally. She didn't know where she was going, but she had to run no matter what. Her breaths were short, and her legs were getting tired in a few minutes. She wasn't one of those fit students from her middle school. She actually sucked at physical education. Her only favorite sport was badminton since it didn't have that much movements, but even with the sport she got easily tired. Hinata mentally cursed herself for not being in top shape like her gym teacher had told her to be.

While passing by onlookers, she mentally decided that once she got home she would do ten push ups every single day. On top of that run for thirty minutes around the park. Probably that would put her in shape.

Coughing, Hinata stopped running. With her injured hand she clutched her chest, and kept coughing. Her other hand was touching a random wall, trying to support her balance.

"Whoa, you look like you're about to die any second lady!"

Hinata turned around to see a young boy. He had weird clothing, she couldn't describe it quite well because of the blurry vision she was now having. Darn her unfit body!

He stepped forward, but stopped once he had heard someone yell his name.

"Oi! Konohamaru!"

"Ah! Shikamaru-niisan! Over here!" cried the child.

Hinata panted for breath, and squinted her eyes to get a better look at the kid. He looked as if he was a first year student in middle school. He was about twelve years of age. Hinata coughed once again, and a bead of sweat rolled down her cheeks. She carefully watched the boy frantically waving his hands. She started to look over at what the boy was trying to get attention from.

There stood a tall male, with a pineapple hairdo, scowling at the young child. His hands were inside his dark pants, and he wore a black turtle shirt under a green vest. He also had weird sandals like the boy had, but in a different color. She noticed that he was finally staring at her. He raised an eyebrow at her, questioning her appearance.

"Look Shikamaru! She looks like she's about to die any moment!" cried the kid, Konohamaru a bit too enthusiastically.

Now, Hinata was a very polite girl, she was taught that way since she was born, but today she broke the rule of being the polite princess she was. She shifted her eyes to a glare, she stared at the boy. She was tired, she was _not_ about to die at any moment.

The male looked hesitant for a moment, while the kid just stared not taking any signs, of the irritated Hinata, was giving. Coughing to break the silence, Shikamaru walked towards the fifteen year old girl. At that moment Hinata could not feel her legs anymore, so she collapse to the ground.

She could have sworn she heard the boy tell the male not to go any closer, that she was about to die any second. Of course, the pineapple head ignored the ignorant boy, and bent down in front of her.

"Troublesome…You need any help?" he questioned.

Hinata gave him a perplexed look. Was he really thinking she was going to trust him to give her any help? A stranger she just met a few seconds ago? Her father always told her never to trust strangers, _especially_ male strangers who called her troublesome. She was about to answer him curtly, but only a cough came out.

The male, Shikamaru, frowned. He glanced over at one of her hands, and decided to take it to help her up on her feet. If anything could get worse for Hinata, he had grabbed the injured hand that was not on her chest anymore.

"…" only a gasping sounds came out of Hinata.

He quickly let go of it, and jut stare at it for a few seconds. "It's injured."

Hinata said nothing, but remorsefully nodded. Shikamaru sighed, and looked over at the younger boy, Konohamaru.

"Go get Kurenai ready to start a small check up. Tell her that a patient broke her wrist and needs to be check quickly."

"Aww, but…!"

Shikamaru scowled. "Tch. We'll train later, just go!"

Frowning, Konohamaru obediently followed Shikamaru's instructions, and rapidly left the ally. Shikammaru looked back at Hinata in front of him, and wondered how he was going to make her stand. Then an outrageous idea hit him. He turned around, having his back facing her, and from the back his arms formed a 'U' shape. He noticed that she was staring at him bewildered. He motioned his head for her to get on his back.

A few seconds passed, and Hinata (with her uninjured hand) stood up while staring at him stupidly. Shikamaru blinked his eyes, and for the first time in his life he felt like a fool.

A fool of a Nara he was.


	3. Ring a Bell III

**The Tale of the Witch Tsunade**

**Ring a Bell III**

"_I walk a thousand nights to change the world_"

* * *

The only sounds that they could hear in the ally would be their footsteps. Both Shikamaru and Hinata have been walking for about ten minutes, and Hinata was beginning to doubt to trust the older teen next to her. The longer they had been walking, the more the streets became isolated from people. Unconsciously Hinata rubbed her wrist carefully, she winced as she felt the pain. She wearily looked down at the ground, she was tired, hungry, injured, and worst of all alone with a stranger who was taking her to who knows where.

She glanced up at the male next to her, and noticed he was almost a head taller than her. If he were to lead her to a dead end, she very well knew he could take advantage of her. She was injured, and did not have the energy to run away anymore. Thinking more negative thoughts, she began to slow down her speed of walking.

Of course this went noticed by the male with the green vest. He stopped his tracks, and looked back to the girl who just stopped walking. He raised an eyebrow, suspicious of what she would be doing next. He noticed her messy posture. She was trembling, clearly showing him that she was dead scared. Also she was slouching, trying to cover her face with her dark locks. Perhaps he even heard a whimper, was she crying?

Shikamaru hesitate. He hates girls crying out of the blue, especially in front of him. It was just so … troublesome. Just as he was about to speak if she was alright, she interrupted him.

"W-Where are we go-going…?" she asked, voice almost choking out.

There was a pregnant pause. Then slowly looking up Hinata noticed that Shikamaru was pointing at a certain direction up ahead with his thumb. She blinked her eyes, clearly confused at what he was doing.

"Just two more blocks and we'll be at the doctors," he said dully staring at her. "Think you can handle for just a bit? That wrist of yours doesn't look to good. Your knee is probably busted too, I can see a bruise forming."

Hinata immediately took a glance down at her knees, and noticed that her skin was indeed turning that ugly green and brown color. She looked up at the boy, and gave him a questionable look. Has he been staring at her legs? If so, for how long?

She has never gotten attention from a boy, this was the first time. Of course she could exclude her friend, Hoju, he treated her like a little sister.

Without letting her speak, the older teen began to walk again. Hinata stood there, carefully watching Shikamaru. Not wanting to get lost, she hurriedly caught up to him. Like Shikamaru had said, the small clinic was just two blocks away. She stared at the building in front of her, as Shikamaru knocked on the door. Hinata blinked her eyes, as she questionably gazed at the building. She pondered if this building was really a clinic at all. In truth it looked like the feudal era type of house.

Now that she thought about it, all the buildings surrounding her looked rather old. She quickly turned around to see the other buildings, in shock, her mouth opened while her eyes went into shock. There was no trace of modern buildings at all, all the houses were …old!

"Oi, you okay?" questioned Shikamaru clearly wondering what was wrong with the girl.

"A-Are there any … mo-modern b-buildings here?" she questioned, her back facing him.

Shikamaru frowned. What was wrong with this girl? What did she mean by modern buildings?

"I guess… Hey listen hurry up, my friend can be a bit … irritated if we're not on time," he said as he slide the door open, and entered the building. As she turned around, Hinata noticed that Shikamaru was taking off his black sandals. She quickly went inside the building, and mimicked Shikamaru's previous actions as she slipped off her shoes. She closely followed him to a hallway, and soon was met by a small one year old boy standing.

The child curiously stood in front of the two of them, and without a second thought the baby began to cheerfully smile as it reached up its arms motioning for someone to pick him up. Hinata heard Shikamaru sigh, either in frustration or perhaps tiredness. He lifted the baby up, and began to walk forward.

"Troublesome..." she heard him mutter, as he slid another door open. Examining his back, she noticed that the boy was curiously looking at her. She timidly looked down at the ground. Children were cute, but she didn't feel like she was good with children. Maybe her eyes had something to do with it.

"Oi, Kurenai!"

Hinata finally looked up and noticed the boy from before, running towards Shikamaru, as he gave him a hug.

"You're back!" Konohamaru said as he gave a smile at the older teen, his gaze slowly landed on Hinata. He raised an eyebrow. "So she didn't die?"

Hinata's lips formed a small frown. Did the child want her to die for some reason? Would it have been cool and amusing for him to see? Not understanding the young boy, she pondered why the boy was so obsessive with death. While doing so, she clearly was not paying attention to the two new people in the room.

"Shikamaru is she the one that's injured?" questioned a female with dark locks; her unique eyes studied the young girl with odd clothes. The female wore a red kimono with golden leaf designs covering it; clearly the kimono's length was hiding her feet.

A male stood next to her, wearing something similar to Shikamaru's uniform. His cigarette was unlit, and placed to the side of his lips. "She looks odd, heh."

Shikamaru placed the young boy down to the floor. Of course the boy gave him a disapproving look, but soon was distracted by the weird girl with the odd clothes. The young boy tilted his head, as he stared. Her face was looking down at the floor, so the boy wondered what was so interesting on the ground. He too looked down at the floor.

The adult female walked towards Hinata, passing by Shikamaru and the two younger boys. She halted right in front of her, and waited for the young female to pay attention to her. Once she noticed that Hinata's head was lifted up, both their eyes met.

"I'm Sarutobi Kurenai. That over there is my husband Sarutobi Asuma," Kurenai introduce herself as she noticed the terrified expression of the young girl, now her expressions were relaxing a bit.

"What is your name?" she question in a motherly tone of way. She got used to using that tone since she had been taking care of her child and her nephew.

Immediately Hinata replied. "Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata."

Everything clearly happened at once. Kurenai raised an eyebrow, clearly shocked. Asuma had choked on his cigarette that he had on the side of his lips. Shikamaru and Konohamaru just showed an expression of surprise. Of course the younger boy was still staring at the ground wondering why it was so interesting to the girl in front of him.

Hinata looked around and questioned. "W-What's wrong?"

"You're from the Hyuuga family?!" cried Konohamaru pointing an accusing finger at her.

* * *

She winced as Sarutobi Kurenai placed some liquid on her knees. She didn't know that he knee had been scratched, causing for some small opened wounds. It was perhaps when she feel on top of that wooden chariot thing when she arrived here. Her wrist was finally treated as Kurenai had placed ointment around a bandage. Somehow it was magically healing.

Hinata sat on the tatami mat, as Kurenai began to put away her medical stuff. She sighed as she felt all the tired feeling overcoming her. She wanted sleep, food, and best of all silence. The five hour journey just walking would do that to her. Not to mention falling around thirty or so feet high. She notices that Kurenai was staring at her with a smile on her face.

"Would you like to tell me how you broke you wrist? Or would you rather sleep?"

Hinata sniffed the air, and wondered why all of a sudden the place smelled so ... vanilla-ish? She likes vanilla. Really she does.

"I-I thought I died..." she muttered, feeling rather dizzy due to the vanilla scent. "I fell on top of someone...I think. It was so ... blurry really."

Kurenai nodded, and kneel in front of the girl, obviously feeling relaxed yet dizzy at the same time. With a worried look, she placed her hand on her shoulder.

"So you don't remember? Are you feeling well?"

"Yes. I'm fine, but ... the person I landed on top of wants me either dead or as a slave. Isn't that illegal in Japan? To have slaves? I mean there are maids, but they get paid don't they? I know Tokyo wouldn't let that happen...right?" she muttered to herself. Hinata let out a small chuckle. "Father would hate me if I turned out to be a maid..."

Kurenai raised an eyebrow.

"I ran away... and now I'm here. I think they're ... chasing ... me."

With that Hinata fell to the floor, sleep taking in. Kurenai could hear her soft breaths as she slept. Sighing, the older woman stood up and searched for a blanket. Taking a blanket from the small closet, she covered the young girls' body with it. She turned around, and began to blow on the candle that she had lit a few minutes ago. The aroma of vanilla soon vanished.

Kurenai stepped outside of the door, and slid it shut. She passed by a few rooms, and soon opened the room that her husband and Shikamaru would be at. They watched her enter, and slid the door shut. She sat down next to Asuma.

"She is indeed a strange girl," she began as she notice her husband and Shikamaru stare at her.

"Is she really a Hyuuga?" questioned Asuma, lighting his cigarette.

"I did not question about her background."

"Kurenai..." warned Asuma, showing her for the first time fear.

"If she was, so what?"

Shikamaru sighed and rubbed his temples. "Hyuuga's are restricted to walk around in certain parts of this village. If they are found, clearly they will be punished for their actions. That girl was in a certain place she was not supposed to be at."

"Yes, but she didn't have that mark on her," she muttered quietly.

The males raised an eyebrow.

"Are you telling me she's royal?" quirked Asuma. "Usually upper classes Hyuugas do not have that mark on them. I have never heard someone named Hinata in the Hyuuga clan though. Well I mean ... the upper Hyuuga Clan."

"No, I don't think she's an upper class. Usually upper class Hyuugas would be rather rude, don't you think?" stated Kurenai, as folded her hands on her lap. "And she is clearly not rude at all. Anyway, I believe someone is after her."

"It's not..."

"No Asuma, it's not them... it's someone else," confirmed Kurenai as she began to stand up. "I'll check on Konohamaru and Touma now."

With that the female exited the room, only leaving the males alone with each other. Asuma sighed, as a puff of smoke came out of his lips due to his lit cigarette. Of course Shikamaru gave a displeasing look at the older male. Darn second hand smoking.

"Hyuuga eh..." muttered Asuma arms, crossed thinking about the situation. Shikamaru gave him a dull expression.

"Yeah and?"

"Are you telling me you're not curious?" questioned Asuma, clearly annoyed of how his old student was behaving. Still the same as the child he saw eight years ago.

"Not really," sighed Shikamaru rubbing his head. "It's not my problem."

Asuma's eyes narrowed. "You picked her up and sent her here."

Shikamaru stared back. "Now she's here."

Left eye twitching and cig almost about to fall his lips. Asuma in an unbelievable expression stared at his old student. "She's not your problem anymore because she's here? At my house?"

The older teen shrugged. "Let's put it that way."

Asuma grumbled about the boy not receiving enough beatings when he was just a child. Shikamaru ignored his mutterings, and looked around the room for a familiar game bored he wanted to play. His attention was in finding the game, until his old teacher mentioned something out of the ordinary.

"You were nice to the girl."

Shikamaru's head slowly turned to Asuma, clearly not understanding his ex-teacher's smiling face. "Yeah and?"

"You find women troublesome."

A scowl. "So what?"

A burst of laughter surrounded the room. "Wait till Ino hears about this! Hahahaha!"

An annoyed look plastered the seventeen year old's face.

* * *

Opening her eyes, Hinata stared at the small antique cup in front of her. She blinked her eyes, and slowly sat up. She flinched as she used her wrist to support her sitting up. Hinata rubbed her wrist carefully, and curiously looked what was inside the cup.

Water.

Just plain water filled the cup. She carefully grabbed it with both of her hands, and placed it between her lips. Once finish drinking the tasteless water, she placed it down to where it was before. She heard the door slid open, and quickly turning around who came to the room, she saw Sarutobi Kurenai walking with an old teapot.

The older woman smiled at her, and Hinata could not help but smile back. Hinata noticed the way Kurenai sat on the tatami mat. She quirked an eyebrow up. The style and format looked exactly as how the Geisha's would use. She had learned this before, when she was just around five years old, however her father had decided to stop learning the old antique culture to her. Just because she could not perform a simple dance. She basically sucked at it.

"Did you rest well?" she questioned.

Hinata looked up, and was surprised to meet contact with Kurenai's crimson eyes. She also noticed her bright red lipstick she had on; it fitted her well with the kimono she was wearing. She looked so pretty in Hinata's point of view.

Blushing a bit, Hinata nodded quietly. "Yes."

Another smile. "Good, we're going to eat dinner soon. Come."

Carefully getting out of the futon she was in (how in the world did she get there in the first place?), she obediently followed the older female. They passed by a few rooms, and they finally entered one where a small old style dinner table was there. Six sitting mats where there also. Hesitantly Hinata entered the room, and sat accordingly to Kurenai's instructions. No one was there really, except for the small child with dark brown hair curiously watching her.

He pointed his finger at her. "E*"

Hinata blinked her eyes.

"E!"

Hinata looked around the room, trying to find a painting or picture in the room. There was none. She looked back to the child. She hesitantly spoke. "T-There are no pictures..."

"He wants to say Me* not E," came a familiar male voice.

Hinata whirled around and saw none other than the boy who took her here. She blushed embarrassed by the fact that she could not understand baby language. He took a seat next to the child and in front of Hinata. Soon the child that was perhaps obsessed with death sat next to her, while the older male with the cig sat in the head of the table next to the boy and the baby boy. It was a rectangular table, so the other end was where Kurenai would sit.

There was only silence that is until Kurenai came with a hot pot of water. And there was a girl with brown hair, two circular yellow hairpins holding her front hair. She also had a kimono, but a very plain one. She was holding a tray of thinly cut beef, pork, crab, vegetables, and tofu. She placed it on the table and quickly left to get more stuff for dinner. She was stopped by Kurenai though.

"Yakumo, just bring the tea set and that will be all."

"Yes!"

With that the girl left. Kurenai then sat at the other end of the table. She gave a smile at Hinata though. Hinata of course gave a hesitant smile back. They all said their grace before eating once Yakumo, the young servant maid, had placed the tea set. Hinata was pretty much; surprised that she was eating Shabu-shabu with strangers. Usually it would have been a typical family meal in the winter. Yet she hadn't eaten this in five long years.

She dipped a sliced thin meat of beef with her chopstick, and waited for the meat to turn in a brown/gray color. She then placed the meat in the small plate in front of her. Waiting for ten seconds to pass, she took a bite out of the meat.

It was pretty silent during dinner time, besides the two younger boy's giggles. Once they finished their dinner, Yakumo began to clean up the table in front of them. Hinata of course helped up cleaning Konohamaru's and her dishes. A timid Yakumo thanked the fifteen year old girl.

"You're weird," commented Konohamaru, just staring at her.

"Eh?" questioned Hinata.

A cough, "Please excuse my nephew. He can be rude sometimes."

"I'm not rude Uncle Asuma!"

Hinata stayed silent as she watched the Uncle and Nephew bicker amongst each other. The youngest child was just clapping his hands as he watch the fight, while Shikamaru with boredom watched.

"Hinata."

Hinata's eyes landed on the female that helped her heal her wounds. "Y-Yes?"

Kurenai smiled. "Did you enjoy dinner?"

Hinata with all honesty nodded. "Yes. I haven't eaten shabu-shabu in a very long time actually. I think we've only ate it when my father took my sister and I to Osaka when visiting mother a few years ago."

Kurenai blinked her eyes, and gave a questioning look to the girl. "O-Osaka? Shabu...Shabu?"

"Yes," said Hinata, hands folded on her lap, she looked down. "I-I believe shabu-shabu was first invented in Osaka if I'm right. I think it was to attract foreigners that were coming to Japan. So father never really -"

"What the hell are you talking about?" questioned Konohamaru's obnoxious voice.

Hinata looked up at the boy. "Eh?"

A cough came from the older man. "I don't believe Japan has ever accepted any foreigners to this day. I also have not heard a place called Osaka, and this food is an old recipe that my grandfather made. I don't think he ever called it Shabu-shabu."

Hinata's lips formed a frown. What were they talking about?

Then a small memory before she entered the house hit her. Trembling just a bit, her attention went to Kurenai. She was hesitant to ask the question, but she just had to know. "W-Where exactly am I right now?"

Kurenai was a bit confused by her question, but answered her none the less. "We're a small village near Mount Hakkyo. Heijo-kyo is a couple of days away though."

"H-Hakkyo...?" she muttered amazed that she's right now three trains away from Tokyo. Her brain soon registered the name Heijo-kyo. Did she not read that word in history class a year or two ago? She tried to remember where that she had seen or heard that word before.

"Hinata?" questioned a worried Kurenai, as she noticed a much more pale skin color on Hinata's face. Kurenai took a glance at Asuma and Shikamaru who were also wore a worried expression. It looked at if the girl was going to pass out any minute.

"K-Kurenai-san..." questioned the girl. "What year is it...?"

Kurenai looked at Asuma before answering, her husband nodded at her to answer the girls' question. "1165."

The girls' breaths sharpen. "I'm in the Heian period?!"

* * *

"She's odd."

"Quiet Konohamaru."

The boy frowned at his uncle, and crossed his arms. "Well she is! She's wearing weird clothes, and she talks weird too!"

Asuma soon ordered the boy to go to bed, and to take Touma with him as well. Of course the boy stubbornly walked to his shared bedroom. The younger one following him happily behind.

"He's right though."

Asuma sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. "You brought trouble for me."

"Didn't know she was trouble," replied Shikamaru patiently waiting for Kurenai to come back. He needed to go home soon. If he didn't he'll have to listen to his mother's ranting speeches. Such a troublesome task for him.

"You brought a mentally ill Hyuuga," muttered Asuma, exhaling a puff of smoke. "With weird clothing. Do you not believe that is no trouble?"

Shikamaru stood quiet.

He didn't intentionally mean to bring trouble for his ex-teacher. He had good intentions really, for the girl's wrist to get better. Either than that he didn't know he had brought a mentally ill Hyuuga. But he had secretly known he had brought a Hyuuga, those eyes could be recognizable anywhere.

"Darn you boy."

Shikamaru shrugged. Sure she was trouble, a bit loony on the side too, yet why was she so ... interesting?

It was probably those clothes she had on. He's never seen anything like that at all.

That or it was Asuma's cigarette once again. It smelled like crap.

* * *

Definitions:

E - Picture / Painting (Pronounced Eh).

Me - Eye (It's pronounced kind of pronounced Meh).

**Houjun Ri:** I think Heian period is pretty popular in fantasy romance stories. Probably because it was where female writers in court started to write fantasy romance stories. Anyway, Heijo-kyo is actually the city Nara of today.

If there are any questions you may PM me or review, doesn't matter. I feel like this chapter was a bit confusing due to historical facts. Bleh. But remember some stuff aren't historical like clothing, cigarettes or some cities here. XD; Ah, I think I'm confusing myself. Well hope you guys enjoyed!


	4. Ring a Bell IV

The Tale of the Witch Tsunade

**Ring a Bell IV**

"_Where to go? When to start?"_

_

* * *

_

It had been a three days since she had shut herself in the room that Kurenai and Asuma had provided for her. Hinata had not left her room unless she would go to the bathroom, either than that she kept her self shut inside. The shock was too hard to handle. She really couldn't believe that she had traveled through time. She kept muttering to herself that it was impossible, but truth was in front of her. Hinata had traveled in time which was really an impossible thing to happen. Groaning, the girl laid on the tatami mat getting frustrated with the whole time traveling idea.

"I can't be … in the Heinan period, it's impossible…" she muttered as she pulled her body closer. "I just fell from a four story building, I should be dead, yet why…?"

Moaning in irritation, Hinata sat on the tatami mat. Her face was flushed, a frustrated expression clearly being shown. "Not that I wish to die, but I got back sent in time! This is clearly from a manga, or something!"

Glaring at her feet with her lilac eyes, she pondered how she got here. Who had pushed her? Was her family searching for her? Was Naruto alright?

Once the sudden thought of Naruto, she gave a sudden sigh. Her mind was now set on the blond who was with her before the 'event' had happened. She pondered what had happened to him after her little accident. Was he harmed? Was he worried? She could have sworn that the blond boy had yelled out her name.

Another sigh escaped her lips. What in the world was going on?

A short knock, then the paper doors were open. There stood Konohamaru, with a tray of food in his hands. He walked inside, then closed the door. "Uncle told me to give you food."

Hinata merely nodded, trying not to make any eye contact with the child. It didn't work since he was a very curious boy. He was in front of her, staring at her with his eyes.

"Since you're a Hyuuga, are you a noble or a servant?"

"W-What?"

"A noble or a servant? I think you're a servant, but then you don't have the mark on your forehead to tell me that," said the boy leaning in a bit. "But the Hyuuga nobles are stuck ups. Yet you're … a pushover."

The teenager didn't know how to take in the insult, so she just gave a sigh. "I'm neither."

"That's not …" Konohamaru went silent as the door opened, reveling Kurenai curiously staring at the two. The boy quickly went to Kurenai, and he gave her a hug. "Welcome back! I just gave her food that Uncle Asuma told me to take."

Kurenai patted the boy on the head, and signaled for him to leave. The boy was hesitant to leave the two women alone, but obeyed none the less. Kurenai turned to face the teenager.

"Will it be alright with you if I sit?"

Hinata gave a nod. Kurenai sat in front of her, and watched the girl gloomily play with her food.

"You seem stressed since the dinner three days ago," Kurenai gave a worried expression to the Hyuuga. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me," said the woman in front of her. "As weird as it sounds, I pretty much think I will believe your story."

Hinata gave a sigh before telling her story to Kurenai.

* * *

"Nara Shikamaru come down here _now_."

He cringed as he heard his mother yell. Lifting up his body from his bed he began to walk to where his mother was at; most likely the kitchen. Just as he slid the door open, he quickly turned his head the other way. The eighteen year old did not want to see the glare his mother was giving him. If only looks could kill…

"Do you know what time it is?" Nara Yoshino hissed as her dark orbs narrowed dangerously. "We haven't even packed our stuff to return home. Heijo-kyo isn't just a day away! It takes at least four days to get there!"

"Troublesome woman," muttered the teen as he scratched his head.

"What did you say?"

That was his cue to run to his room, and pack his belongings. He couldn't understand how his father married such woman. Shikamaru was only staring at his room not knowing what to pack. He didn't bring so much stuff like his mother had done. He only brought two books, and some clothes. He decided to pack those things first.

It didn't take him long to pack his clothes, and his two belongings. The rest of the room was empty, only leaving the futon in the middle of the room. Leaving his belongings at the side of the door, he decided to visit Asuma. It was a place he could hide from his mother at least till the sun sets down. That aside he had made a promise to Konohamaru to watch him train before he left to his home city.

Just as he slid the front door, he turned his head to see his mother behind him.

"Going to see Asuma?"

The eighteen year old gave a sigh. "Yeah."

"Did you pack?"

"Yeah."

"Did you pack everything?"

"Yeah."

"I mean _everything_."

He was hesitant to respond. "N-No."

His mother crossed her arms. "You're just like your father, but fine. Go to Asuma's, but be back before dinner!"

With that the male left without having his mother have second thoughts in letting him go. He placed his hands inside his pockets and began to lazily walk towards Asuma's residence. He began to think about the way he would be saying farewell to the two kids he knew; Konohamaru and Touma. He scratched his head trying to think of something. He really hated coming down to this village during the summer season. He knew that his mother wanted to come over because she was worried about his grandmothers health. Truthfully he despises the old bat (she was worse than his mother!), but he too was worried about her health problems. Finally out front of the Sarutobi residence, he watched the brunette haired maid sweeping.

"Oh, Nara-san."

"Yakumo, is Asuma around?" questioned Shikamaru looking around.

"Yes, please come in."

He did just that.

Shikamaru followed the young maid who led him to his destination. Once there the servant bowed down, and left. He slid the door open, and soon was attacked by two boys who began to hug his legs.

"Shikamaru! Uncle Asuma is horrible!"

"`ousa! `ousa! `ean!"

Shikamaru gave a glance at his teacher who merely grinned. The boy gave a sigh before saying his usual 'troublesome' phrase. "To get him back, all you need to do is tell Kurenai."

At that the two boys left the room only leaving Shikamaru and a pale Asuma alone. The adult muttered a curse before lighting his cig up.

"You ruined the fun."

"What did you do?" questioned Shikamaru not really caring for his answer. He sat in front of his 'teacher'.

A grin. "Their breakfast was rabbit stew."

* * *

"…"

"…"

Hinata lifted her head up only to see a thoughtful Kurenai. Hinata had told her everything. She had to explain that she was from the 20th century where technology was very useful in everyday life. She even explained the details on what a train was or a cell phone (she showed her own that was on her pocket). Hinata hoped that Kurenai had believed her. Who knew what would happen to people who were mentally ill in this type of era.

"I believe you."

"Eh?" questioned Hinata with a surprised expression in her face. "B-But…"

"You showed evidence," Kurenai pointed at the cell phone in front of Hinata. "I have never seen such object in my life. Also your clothing is a little off from the clothing we usually wear."

Hinata nodded.

"I do not know…" Kurenai began. "How to help you in your situation."

Hinata's lips made a frown. "There's no way of going to the future then?"

Kurenai went silent, and stared at the girl in front of her. "There … is a way, but it is just a theory."

Hinata shook her head to the side. "It doesn't matter, anything will do! Please, I want to return to my time!"

There was a small silence before Kurenai began to talk. "There is … a princess who may help you."

"A princess?" questioned Hinata. Hundreds of thoughts went inside her head. Could she really meet a noble of Japan? It couldn't be possible! The girl bit her bottom lip. "W-Where … N-No I mean, how can she help?"

"She's what you would call someone close to god, some call her a witch," explained Kurenai never breaking the gaze she had on Hinata who gave a perplexed emotion. "She may find a way to help you get back home. However…"

"However?"

"She's currently gone … missing."

"Missing?" questioned Hinata. "W-What do you mean?"

Kurenai gave a sigh, and rubbed her forehead warily. "It happened two summers ago where she had just disappeared in this village." Hinata gave Kurenai a bewildered expression. "Yes her disappearance was in this village Hinata. Many of our civilians and fighters have tried to locate her whereabouts, but its no use. Some say she has finally gone to Takamagahara."

Hinata timidly looked down. She couldn't say that she didn't believe in the princess going to Takamagahara. She wasn't a religious person to begin with, so that excuse just seemed fictitious. If the princess was announced dead then that could be a reasonable excuse for her disappearance two years ago.

"Is there a way… to make sure?"

"…You may be able to get some answers from her old bodyguards. They are currently residing in Heijo-kyo at the mean time. I heard a rumor that they will be leaving Heijo-kyo by the upcoming spring to go to Heian-kyo."

"…Present day Kyoto…?" Hinata asked herself silently.

Kurenai heard and nodded. "…Perhaps."

There was another small silence before two pairs of feet were heard running. Konohamaru had slid the door open. Touma, the one year old, immediately went towards his mother as small droplets of water were rolling down. Alarmed Kurenai picked up her son, and cradled him. Her eyes questioned Konohamaru.

"What has happened?"

"U-Uncle Asuma!"

A small groan was heard, and Hinata turned to see the annoyed face of the woman.

"Rabbit stew?" she whispered to herself, but Hinata could see that her son had nodded.

"Asuma…" hissed Kurenai eyes dangerously narrowing

Hinata was about to question what was going one, but Konohamaru had interrupted. "How can you kill baby rabbits?"

The girl paled for a second as she heard the accusation. "B-Baby…rabbits?"

"Yeah! The thing you just ate is rabbit!" Konohamaru yelled out, almost accusing Hinata for eating her breakfast.

The fifteen year old took a glance back at the tray of food she had finished before telling her story to Kurenai. Her eyes then met Kurenai panicking. Had she really eaten rabbit? Not that it was something new, but to be informed of the type of meat she had eaten greatly disturbed her a bit.

The woman gave a sigh, and stood up with her child still in her arms. "Let's go with Uncle Asuma and have a 'talk' shall we?"

Before they left the room, Hinata stopped Kurenai. Three pairs of eyes stared at the foreign (future) girl.

"K-Kurenai-san, I … I want to go to Heijo-kyo!"

* * *

Asuma sat still as his wife gave glaring daggers at him. He gave an annoyed expression to Shikamaru. He was about to say something, but his wife had beaten him to it.

"I told you before never to mention what they are eating. They are still at that age."

Right now the two younger boys were playing outside with the servant Yakumo. That only meant that in the room was a pale looking Hinata, an angry Kurenai, a nervous Asuma, and a bored Shikamaru.

"S-Sorry, wont happen again."

Again Kurnai gave her husband a warning. "It better."

"Kurenai," said Shikamaru gaining the attention of the adults, and the teenage high school girl. "You said you wanted to talk about something important."

"Yes," she said giving a small glance at the girl behind her. "It's about Hinata."

The two males in the room turned to the Hyuuga girl who was bashfully looking at her lap. Kurenai caught their attention as she coughed. "Yes, well I was wondering if you could take her to Heijo-kyo."

It was a good thing Asuma had not lit his third cigarette of the day that time. He gave his wife a surprised look before turning to analyze the Hyuuga carefully. Shikamaru was surprised as well.

"You want me to … take her to Heijo-kyo?"

The adult female nodded. "Yes, I want her to find something for me."

"Find?" questioned Asuma, but did not question any further as he saw her eyes glaring at him. That only meant for him to be silent.

"Find what exactly?" Shikamaru asked as he noticed the staring contest between husband and wife. "You know I can always send it here without -"

"I want her to go." interrupted Kurenai not letting the eighteen year old finish. "She," Kurenai glanced at Hinata. "will have to find this without your help."

The two women gave secretive smiled. Hinata was partially glad that Kurenai had not mentioned the fact that she was from a different era than theirs. She was also just a bit confused on why she did not mention it though. None the less she was grateful to Kurenai.

Shikamaru was able to notice the smiles briefly. "…If you say so."

Excitedly Hinata leaned forward. "So does that mean…?"

The male nodded. "Yeah."

Hyuuga Hinata was content. She would find a way to get back home even if the chances were slim she was willing to take it. She would find the princess with the help of her bodyguards, she just knew it.

"I leave tomorrow morning."

Hinata gave a small frown. Tomorrow morning?

Well that was fast.


	5. Ring a Bell V

The Tale of the Witch Tsunade

**Ring a Bell V**

"_Who to trust? What to say?"_

_

* * *

_

"So you say your name is Hinata?" questioned Shikamaru's mother, Yoshino. The older woman was staring at the fifteen year old girl. The meek girl merely nodded, not glancing up at the Nara woman. Shikamaru was sitting next to his mother, and he gave a pitiful look at the high school girl who barely spoke a word. He didn't dare to interrupt his mother's questioning though, who knew what his mother would yell at him for. Apparently he came up with a lie that Asuma had given him a 'servant' girl because he was at that age to have his own people to order. That was the lie he had told his mom, that Hinata was his 'gift' from Asuma. It was the only way to bring her with him to Heijo-kyo though.

Right now the three of them were riding a carriage that will take them to the Nara's residence. Truthfully Hinata should have been walking instead of sitting in the carriage, but Yoshino decided it was best to 'interview' the new servant.

"So Hyuuga Hinata huh…" muttered Yoshino as she was carefully analyzing the girl with a non-elegant light blue kimono she had on. "Are you part of the Hyuuga family?"

"Um…" finally Hinata looked up to see Yoshino. Her eyes harden as she noticed the milky eyes of Hinata.

"Shikamaru."

The male stared at his mother. "Hm?"

Yoshino narrowed her eyes at her son. "Indeed she is a Hyuuga, those eyes are recognizable everywhere. Just tell me this Shikamaru, how in the world does this Hyuuga not have _that_ sign imprinted on her forehead?"

Just as he was about to speak, his mother had interrupted him.

"And don't you be telling me lies young boy!" she screech like a wild woman. "I swear by the spirits of our ancestors I will throw your body and Asuma's as well into the river if I find out this girl is a noble!"

Shikamaru gave a gulp, he was unsure how to answer his mother. He knew his mother might get angry, but he wasn't expecting her to turn into a banshee any moment. Just as he was about to speak Hinata had cut him off.

"NO!" she cried out, as she bowed her head low. "S-Shikamaru-san and A-Asuma-san are not bad people…My mother isn't a Hyuuga, but my father is and well … she left my father before anything could happen to me." Shikamaru noticed her hands trembling as they clutched her kimono. "She … she passed away when I was nine, from then on I've been sold as a servant girl from many different houses. T-The theifs stole me from the recent house I was in, Asuma-san bought me before anything could happen to me…I-I'm really sorry…"

The carriage was silent for a minute or two before Yoshino sighed and began to rub the part of each side of her head between her eyes and ears. A sigh escaped from Yoshino's lips. "I can't believe it, a half Hyuuga child becoming our servant. So much trouble we'll have with the neighbors questioning her heritage."

Shikamaru decided to speak up. "They should mind their own business. Troublesome."

"Mind their own business?" shrieked Yoshino as her face began to turn pink. "Do you even know who your father is boy?"

Both teenagers winced as the Nara female began to scold his son once more.

"He is an important man for the great man of the Senju Clan! Imagine if he were to invite Hashi-sama for dinner! What would he think of your new servant?" Yoshino's face turned a brighter shade of pink, almost tomato red.

"Shikamaru, I swear to you you're just like your father! An irresponsible fool!"

* * *

It was an early afternoon once they reached Heijo-kyo. It took them a day to reach the city where most of the Nara Clan resided in. It wasn't just the Nara Clan that lived in a marvelous city, there were many other clans that took residence in Heijo-kyo as well. The carriage that was occupied by Yoshino, Shikamaru, and Hinata made a sudden stop. Yoshino was the first one to get with the help of her maid. Once the two teenagers got of the carriage, Hinata couldn't help to stare at the house in front of her.

Ancient Japan was … well unique.

It was a Shinden-zukuri style house she was currently seeing. The gates were open, and she could clearly see the entrance of the house and how wide it was. Obviously it was a small version she was seeing unlike the ones in Kyoto she had once visited (practically this school year trip). She was so amazed that she did not notice the owners of the house enter their sanctuary they would call home. A maid had roughly pushed her to go forward.

"You lady, you should pick up the belongings of the young master, do not slack off!" the middle-aged maid hissed as she was carrying some of the belongings that Yoshino had taken from her mother's home. "If you do, Mikako-san will not be pleased, and you will have to take lessons on being a proper maid to the young master."

Hinata nodded, and began to pick up a load of books that she would assume that belonged to Shikamaru. It was hard handling the books and her own personal stuff that was wrapped in a cloth that Kurenai had given her. She began to follow Shikamaru to wherever he was going.

"You can leave them outside," he said once opening his door and entering inside.

"U-Um, okay…" Hinata awkwardly placed the books next to the sliding door. She stood outside, waiting for something to happen. She wasn't sure if she was allowed to enter his room or not. Hinata began to just get the details of Shikamaru's room. It was similar to the one she had back at Kurenai's place except it was much wider. There was barely anything except for some books stacked in some corners, and a shogi board in the middle of the room. The rest of his things would probably be in one of those sliding closets. "S-Shikamaru-kun…"

He turned his head as he stuffed some of his clothing inside the closet. "Yeah?"

"…W-Would it be possible to g-go to…"

Hinata was rudely interrupted by an elderly maid. "Shikamaru-dono!"

The Nara teen gave a loud yawn as he scratched his head. "Yeah Mikako?"

"I am truly sorry," apologized the elderly woman as she forced her bony fingers on Hinata's back so she could bow to Shikamaru, she too gave her respectful bow. "This child has no manners on how to address you or even picking up your belongings. I will surely teach her, her place in this house. Once again I am truly sorry Shikamaru-dono."

With that the elderly woman pushed Hinata to the side before bowing down again out of respect. There stood Shikamaru blinking his eyes as he stared at where the older maid and Hinata used to stand. He gave a sigh and rubbed the side of his neck.

"Aw, crap. Dammit Mom…"

Meanwhile Hinata was being pushed by the elderly woman as she was currently mumbling how rude Hinata's behavior was towards the young master. Hinata was merely obeying the older maid as she pushed her to which direction to go. She tried to apologize on what she had done although she really didn't know what bad thing she had done. Once inside the room, the door was shut loudly.

Hinata blinked her milky doe eyes as she stared at a group of woman currently cooking. She noticed the confusion in their facial expression. The teenage girl had her head hang low. She was never great with introductions.

Her body was soon turned around forcefully, so that she was facing the maid Makiko. Makiko didn't look pleased at all. Her cheeks were even turning a shade of light pink.

"You foolish girl!" she screeched, scaring the woman who were currently cooking the meal of the day to the Nara family. "How could you be such an air-head? Do you not know how important Shikamaru-dono's family is? I cannot believe you made him carry HIS clothes to HIS ROOM! An embarrassment to the Nara Maids! Not only that, to the whole NARA FAMILY! Shikamaru-dono will one day take the position of Shikaku-sama you foolish imbecile! He does not have to waste his energy on taking his clothes to his room! I cannot believe you!"

Hinata just stared at the maid with her eyes wide. She dared not try to give her opinion to the raging maid. Her gaze was on the floor now, she was scolding herself for her actions. She needed to remind herself that she was a '_maid_' for the Nara family. Hinata bit her bottom lip, she always hated being yelled at.

"Kin!"

Hinata finally looked up at Makiko once her yelling stopped. A girl with long raven colored hair stood next to her.

"Yes Makiko-san?" she asked quite sweetly.

"Take this girl to the bathing room, scrub her back 50 times until she learns her lesson, once done bring her to the garden."

Without another word the elderly woman left the kitchen with silence. Both Hinata and Kin gave a glance at each other. The Hyuuga teen gave her a hesitant smile, while Kin merely smirked back.

* * *

Hinata was currently standing next to Makiko after her '_punishment shower_' that one of the maids had gladly given her. Thank goodness she was wearing a kimono, if she were to wear a tank-top, her once pale body would be covered with pink spots thanks to Kin's '_cleaning_' she had done. If her arms and legs had pink spots … she did not want to _think _about her back. It was probably a huge tomato spot!

"Are you listening to me child?" hissed Makiko giving her a glare. "Don't you dare ignore my lessons that I am giving you."

Hinata quickly bowed down, she winced. "Y-Yes, I'm sorry."

Makiko nodded, and continued talking. "Right now Shikamaru-dono is with his mother eating their lunch. Once they are finished I expect you to be outside his room until he summons you inside. I believe he will be visiting a friend after lunch. Now if he leaves you must go with him, _carrying_ his belongings he will bring. Do you understand?"

Hinata nodded. "Yes m'am."

"Once he finishes his business with his friend, I am most likely sure that Yoshino-sama will tell him to take a shower. Once inside the …"

Hinata quickly interrupted Makiko, with a blush on her cheeks. "Mu-Must I g-go inside too?"

Makiko stared at the teen with a stoic expression. "No, you will wait outside for him to be done, that is unless he calls you inside you foolish child."

Gratefully, Hinata nodded. There was just no way she would be seeing a … man take a bath. She was too young to see that!

"Now go to Shikamaru-dono's room, and wait patiently there. If I do not see you there," Makiko's dark brown eyes began to narrow. Hinata did not like to see that look on the maid, it would only meant bad things. "I swear to you child, another punishment will be given to you. If you didn't like this punishment, then I'm sure you will hate the next one. Now go!"

Hinata quickly bowed down to Makiko, and left towards Shikamaru's room. The Shinden-zukuri style home was quite small than the ones she had seen in Kyoto. It didn't take her long to find Shikamaru's room. Once doing so, she sat next to the sliding door, and began to wait patiently for her new '_master/lord_'. Sitting down was painful for Hinata. Kin really had no mercy in the scrubbing, she used all her force to scrub her back. The fifteen year old sighed.

"Now how am I going to get help from the princess body guards...?" she muttered under her breath. "I need to talk to them... Before they leave."

"Need to talk to who? Before who leaves?"

Her head turned around only to see Shikamaru standing in front of her. He was pretty tall, but that was because she was sitting down awaiting for his presence. The girl, with some difficulty, stood up. She then gave a bow.

"It's nothing Shikamaru-k," she bit her bottom lip. She had to talk to the older boy with respect since he's apparently an important person. "-dono. I was just trying to pass the time by talking to my self."

Once she looked up, she regretted her actions. She could tell that Shikamaru was not pleased by whatever she said or did. His face looked annoyed, and his posture was sloppy for his usual lazy posture. It was rather tense for his liking. She bit her bottom lip when she noticed that for some reason he was glaring at her.

Out of her nature she apologized. "I-I'm sorry."

The male shrugged, unsure how to reply to her apology. "Get inside, we need to talk about what Kurenai wants you to find."

Hinata obeyed, and stepped inside his room. She was startled once he had closed the door loudly. He told her to sit down, and then he placed her belongings in front of her seconds later. She was grateful, and began to search through her stuff. Once she didn't find what she was actually looking for, she began to panic and search inside the pockets of her uniform. There was still nothing.

_**Ching.**_

Her head quickly snapped up to see Shikamaru holding her very precious cell phone with the bell charm strap. He placed the cell phone on the tatami floor. Once doing so he was patiently waiting for the teenage girl to pick it up. Hinata was hesitant at first, but once she did take her cell phone back she pondered what Shikamru was thinking.

"It fell out of your clothes when I picked them up," he explained as he was trying to find a comfortable position to sit. "So what is that thing?"

A quiet response. "My cell phone."

"Cell-Phone?" he asked breaking the word into two. "What is that?"

"It's a way to communicate with someone who can live really far away or close by," she explained. She knew she was giving a lot of information to Shikamaru already. The teen was unsure if she should tell him about her time period. Kurenai was understandable by some sort of miracle, but would Shikamaru believe her?

She was going to risk her chances. After all he was giving her a place to live, and without him there was no way she would get out of this house.

"T-To tell you the truth," she took in some air, then exhaled it out. "I'm actually from the future, like the 21st century you could say…"

She looked up to his eyes.

She made a wrong move in telling him.


End file.
